


Extracurricular Activities

by TheRedPoet



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate use of apprentice, Smut, inappropriate use of magic, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPoet/pseuds/TheRedPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really, really should've gone for that jug of ice water like he'd planned all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is trashy smut and nothing else. Molly is apparently of legal age of Chicago but might not be elsewhere. This story isn't exactly new, but I've tried to polish up the earlier chapters and hopefully the quality should be bearable. Long live the OTP!

There are certain things in life you just don't do. Like talk at the theatre, or enjoy the Starwars prequels, or have sex with your 17-year-old apprentice. At least that had been my moral standpoint for a long time. But with said girl standing gloriously naked in front of my fireplace, her skin almost glowing in the amber light, I was having a hard time remembering why I’d come up with that rule and the moral objections seemed to be attempting to elude me. Sneaky bastards.

"People these days have so many foolish notions of morality, my host." Lasciel's voice, touched with exasperation, echoed through my mind. "She is willing and more than ready. Why should you not grant her that which she desires?"

"Because it's wrong, damn it," I shot back at the fallen angel. "On so many levels I can't even count them."

Lasciel snorted in a fashion both un-ladylike and un-angelic.

"Your failed education aside, would it not better if she were to experience this with you first, Harry?" She appeared behind Molly, trailing a finger along the girl's nipple and the slim loop of gold piercing it.

The younger girl didn't react, of course, Lasciel wasn't a corporeal being. Even so, it made an erotic picture that I couldn’t make myself look away from.

"Would it not?" She insisted. "Rather than with someone who might be less considerate and less gentle?"

I met Molly's eyes. They were blue and huge, pupils dilated.

"Look at her, my host." Despite efforts to the contrary, my gaze slipped in a downward direction again.

"She wants you and you are tormenting her by standing there, dallying."

Her voice was honeyed and as much as it sucked to admit it, she wasn't lying. Molly looked so very vulnerable where she stood, fidgeting and uncertain, that I couldn't help myself from taking the one step that'd bring us close enough for it to be intimate. Her response was immediate and painfully obvious. Her breathing quickened and her hand twitched as if she'd been about to move it and then changed her mind.

"Kiss her," Lasciel instructed. 

I noted her voice had gone husky with desire, which was weird on multiple levels. Since she shared my mind, did the fact that I had almost no blood flowing to my brain anymore affect her too? Or did that part work separately? Or a mix between the two? I decided that the question was fucking irrelevant and bent down to kiss Molly.

Her response reminded me, in a way, of my own first time. She met the kiss eagerly, a bit too much so in point of fact, and I broke it off after a few seconds with a sore bottom lip. Her mouth tasted of the cheap minty toothpaste from my bathroom, which I found strangely charming..

"Easy," I said, taking the opportunity to openly appreciate her body. "Relax. There's not going to be a grading process afterwards and we’re in no hurry." She laughed nervously at my remark and then nodded rapidly. 

The kiss that followed was slower and she stepped in close so that our bodies were pressed together. As the minutes went on, Molly began to press herself shamelessly against me in slow undulating motions that brought her sex in contact with my thigh and pressed her stomach against the bulging front of my jeans.

The pressure made my knees wobble and I decided it was time to move things elsewhere. I lifted Molly up and she took advantage of the elevation immediately, pressing herself against me and drawing a hissing exhalation past my lips. For a moment, the couch beckoned me. Molly was almost six feet tall and judging by how firm her ass felt, she was doing some kind of physical exercising. The rest of her was in similarly good shape and the weight added up. But the couch really wasn’t the appropriate time for one’s first time, so I stubbornly ignored the complaints from my arms and carried her to the bedroom.

On the bed, Molly decided to remedy the uneven distribution of clothing among us and two minutes of clumsy but enthusiastic kissing later, she'd managed it. I looked at her where she sat, straddled across my hips, and found myself smiling.

"This might hurt a little," I warned her. It had for Elaine, that first time. Molly's cheeks went red. Well, more so anyways.

"I've - Uhm - Already done that part before, by myself. Not the other stuff, though.”

"Oh. Okay."

We switched positions so that I was on top of her and I took full advantage of the situation, taking one of her nipples, ring and all, between my lips. She shuddered and her back arched, bringing her hips up against my body. I couldn't help but smirk as I swirled my tongue around the golden loop and she whimpered.

We switched positions again over the next few minutes and Molly displayed her ability to put a condom on me. With her mouth. I had no idea where she’d learned to do it, but it was awesome.

She hesitated once she’d straightened, eyes roaming from my erection, up my body to meet my eyes, and then back down again.

“There’s no rush,” I assured her, even though every fibre of my being was telling me to get the hell on with it.

She managed a nervous smile and settled astride me, pushing her body down against mine. 

The movement was experimental at first, but soon she’d found a rhythm and was grinding herself up against the length of my erection with firm, decisive motions, breasts heaving and jiggling pleasantly.

"Can I? Can we?"

"Huh?"

Through the haze of arousal, I couldn't connect her words to any meaning.

"She wants to have you inside of her," Lasciel said and I could just hear her roll her eyes at me. "She wishes to know if she may proceed."

"Go fuck yourself, Lash," I thought, then nodded to Molly. "Go on."

She descended onto me at a tortuously slow pace, but I forced myself to remain still. Her skin shone with sweat as she began to move, her eyes drifting close in bliss.

"She is quite the beauty," Lasciel remarked from beside me on the bed.

I glanced in her direction and the sight made me shifts my hips to meet Molly's measured descent. She moaned softly. Blonde and athletic looking, Lasciel lay on my bed in the knee-length Greek-style toga she'd always don. Only it seemed she'd taken my advice literally and now it was pulled up to her hips while she had a hand down between parted thighs, trailing fingers along trimmed tawny curls. Which, while strange and surprising, was also frickin' hot. I sat up on the bed as well as I could and pulled Molly closer, even as she continued to move, pressing her breasts against my chest, her pebble-hard nipples and the piercings an intriguingly pleasant tactile addition.

"Stimulate her clitoris, Harry," Lasciel's said from behind me, her instructive tone of voice a breathy caress in of itself. "And bite her neck, gently."

"Do I have to remind you that this not my first time?" I thought in annoyance and sent it back at her. Stupid meddling angels.

But I did as she'd suggested, slipping my hand in between Molly's body and my own, parting the slick folds at the top of her sex to reach the small sensitive nub hidden there. Molly's shuddered at the first contact and after only a few seconds, her entire body seized up. She slung her arms around me in vice grip, hips jerking and body shaking violently as a series of low moans slipped past her lips.

I just stared at her. Had she just...? With a little mewling sound, her body finally went limp against mine, save for a little tremor every now and then whenever I moved. Well… This was something new.

"Hey," I whispered to Molly, who looked kind of groggy. She shifted, eyes drifting close as another little aftershock went through her body, and then looked down at where we were joined and where I was, still, painfully hard.

"Oh," she said, in a small voice. Embarrassment crept across her face, but before I could attempt to tell her it was completely okay, it had already been replaced by determination. She slid off me, pushed me back against the bed again with a soft hand against my chest, then lay down beside me and took a hold of my shaft.

On the other side of the bed, Lasciel rested her head against my shoulder, the hand between her thighs speeding up in synchronisation with Molly's. I paid attention my apprentice, directing her efforts. Her firm breasts pushed against my arm and chest in rhythm with her labour and I pressed myself closer to feel more of her.

“Am – am I doing this right?”

I put my hand on over hers, adjusting her grip and she continued with renewed fervour.

“You’re doing great,” I said, my voice choked down to something like a groan as her increasingly accurate and quick hand movements brought me closer and closer to release. Her smile slowly grew into a grin and the confidence was sexy on her.

“Molly,” I groaned. “I’m getting close so you might want to-“

Either Molly was too wrapped up in her work or she didn’t care, because she kept on pumping, running the pad of her thumb across my tip in a slow circle until I shuddered and came all over her hand and stomach.

We had enough energy left afterwards to shower and to throw the stained covers into a corner before sleep came for us with a large stick and knocked us unconscious. I woke up aching, but for the most part, it was a good kind of ache. And, as a bonus of considerable importance, there was a warm, soft female body draped across my own.

It had been years since Susan had left and I hadn't fully realised just how much I'd missed it.  
There was a “Mmm..." sound from Molly as she stretched out lazily on the bed, a thoroughly distracting sight. She caught me looking and smiled sleepily at me.

"Morning," she whispered, cuddling up closer, resting her head against my chest. I mumbled something only loosely related to actual English in return. I cleared my throat.

"We have a few things to talk about, Molly. Stuff I was going to bring up last night before we got - uh- distracted."

Her smile broadened and I felt her hands leave neutral grounds. 

"Later," she said, slender fingers quickly coaxing a reaction from my weary body. "First-"

She straddled my hips, which I did not object to in the slightest. That is, until there was a knock on the door. A rapid bam-bam-bam of fists striking metal with what I took to be great agitation, followed by Charity's Carpenter's angry shout.

"Harry Dresden, open the door this instant!"

Molly jumped off me so quickly that she almost fell off the bed and I just sat there in shock for a moment before joining my apprentice in getting dressed.

"What're we going to do?" She asked in a panicked whisper.

I looked from her to the door where Charity kept on making a ruckus.

"Uh-"

For a second, I seriously considered punching a hole in reality and taking a chance with whatever was on the Nevernever side. Then that wave of crazy passed and I walked towards the door and the angry woman.

“We’re both here, Charity. Don’t knock the door down.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." I took a deep ponderous breath, then added. "That's what you're supposed to say?”

There was a muted chuckled from the other side. It wasn’t often that I found myself in St Mary’s church when there wasn’t a monster chasing me.

"Yes. I must admit I never thought I'd see you here."

"Never thought I'd be here," I said. "But uh- I don't know who else to talk to."

I paused, trying to think of how to phrase what I was about to say - confess. Apparently, Forthill thought I needed coaxing.

"Is it about your relationship with the vampire?"

I felt my cheeks colour. "Hell's bells, padre, no. For the last time, Thomas and I aren't..."

I sighed heavily.

"It's about Molly. I- We- When we got back to my place afterwards."

I swallowed and decided to bite the bullet. Odds were good that if Charity ever found out, I'd deal with a literal one.

"We had sex."

The old priest cleared his throat.

"I suspected the girl was fond of you, but I didn't think you'd take advantage of the situation."

I winced.

"I didn't take advantage, exactly."

"No? Then why are you here talking to me?"

He didn't sound angry, just disappointed, which was hell of a lot worse. Guilt gnawed at my stomach like a hungry beast and I looked down at my hands where they were folded in my lap.

"I'm sorry," I said, finally.

Forthill made a sound of agreement, then said. "I absolve you of your sins, in the name of the Father, the Son and-"

I stood up before he could finish. It wasn't God I'd come to see or ask for forgiveness. That was just asking for an ironic lightning bolt up the ass.

"Thank you, padre."

I felt better about myself for a few hours. Up until the moment when the time for Molly's arrival was drawing close and I began to feel a low hum of excitement at the prospect of seeing her. I took a long cold shower, which helped, but only for a little while. By the time someone knocked on the door of the apartment, my hands were trembling slightly in anticipation.

As I opened the door, I firmly told myself that I wasn't going to be repeating past mistakes. And then I saw her. My first thought was that there was no way Charity had let her daughter leave the house dressed the way she currently was. If I had money, I'd bet them on that Molly had another change of clothes in the backpack slung over her shoulder and that she'd switched outfits somewhere along the way.

She wore a skirt that, while not exactly improper, showed off her long legs. The tank-top didn't have much in the way of cleavage, but it was strained tight over the curves of her breasts. She'd lost some of the piercings on her face, too, which suited her far better in my opinion. It'd definitely make kissing her a lot simpler. I mentally slapped myself. Damn it, what was wrong with me? 

I pointedly looked away from temptation as I let her walk past me and walked back to the kitchen where a stew had been cooking for a large part of the day. I rarely put much effort into cooking meals, but tonight I was trying to replicate one of my first lessons with Ebenezer. 

He'd taken me for a long walk on his lands and by nightfall, he'd cooked a stew over an open fire and we'd sat there talking. About my time with DuMorne, my subsequent imprisonment and interrogation at the hands of the White Council, and what would follow. He'd laid down the rules for me that night and hadn't needed to repeat himself afterwards.

I didn't particularly feel like driving out of the city, though, so I'd only gone as for as replicating the food part. The smell of it brought back memories and I smiled as I asked Molly to have a seat. She did, looking somewhat perplexed. I've read somewhere, or possibly heard from Murphy, that women are more comfortable having the person they're talking to sitting next to them. I considered sitting down next to Molly on the couch for our talk, but with what had happened the other night, decided against it. Distance felt safer and I settled in the recliner opposite her instead, clearing my throat.

“We never got to talk the other night,” I told her, pretending I didn’t notice how she smiled hopefully at the words and how her cheeks tinted pink. “But a talk is long overdue.”

Molly blinked twice in quick succession. Maybe this wasn’t what she’d expected I’d asked her to come by for a talk. Well, tough. I went over everything with her. Our current placement under the sword of Damocles, the rules I expected her to follow as my apprentice, as well as how we’d arrange her studies. It was pretty damn obvious she did not care for being talked down to by an authority figure one bit, but once more, she’d just have to learn. If there is one lesson in life good for each and every one of us to learn, it is the fact that there is always someone out there who is smarter, stronger, prettier or more skilled than you are. Someone is always going to be the boss of you. They might not always deserve that position, but you don’t always get a choice in the matter.

Once I felt that I had conveyed what I wanted to her, I brought the food. It wasn’t all that bad, if I may say so myself. Molly seemed a bit surprised by the fact that it was edible. I suspected Charity might’ve been involved in putting those thought into her head. We ate in silence. It wasn’t until the food was gone and the plates put in the sink that the silence became – loaded. I’m not sure I can describe exactly how or why, but the atmosphere had definitely changed. Molly was watching me and I avoided her gaze for a moment while I thought.

What was I supposed to do now? Send her off again?

“You could always have her again,” Lasciel suggested, her tone conversational. “She is waiting for you to make a move.”

I tried to convey the scowl I couldn’t actually express on my face in the fallen angel’s direction.

“You’re just ecstatic about the possibility of corrupting a knight’s daughter, aren’t you?”

“Of course,” Lasciel agreed, laughter lurking behind the words. “The Temptress was a nickname I earned for myself long before I fell from grace.”

She appeared, her form just as wholesome and beautiful as always and settled next to Molly in the sofa, mimicking the younger girl’s posture. My apprentice took a deep breath, which I’ll admit was interesting to watch, and said.

“When do we get started with the… Magic?”

There was a note of suggestion in her voice that hinted that she might really be talking about something else entirely. I eyed her with a serious expression on my face. For a few seconds, she sat still, meeting my eyes. Then she seemed to come to some sort of decision. She flushed prettily and then, slowly enough that it was obviously for my benefit, crossed her legs. In the crackling light on the fire, I couldn’t be sure, but there didn’t seem to be anything under that skirt, only smooth pale skin. I swallowed thickly as I felt my curiosity, among other things, rising.

She noticed me noticing and her smile grew more confident. I would’ve gotten up and walked somewhere away from the forbidden fruit, but considering the state of things, moving anywhere was going to make it obvious just how much her stunt had gotten to me.

“She’s learning quickly, at least,” Lasciel remarked, smiling. “And you are right in your assumption about her underwear. She isn’t wearing any.”

Hell’s bells. One of them was going to be the death of me. I just wasn’t sure who.

My pants were rapidly shrinking. I needed a distraction and what Molly had proposed served as well as any. I’d given the future of her magical education some thought, but I hadn’t really structured up any lessons. Fuck it, I was going to have to wing it and hope she didn’t notice.

“Now,” I said, my breathing a bit unsteady. “We might as well get started now.”

I rose from my seat and tried to turn around in the direction of the lab before she could spot the tent at the front of the cursed loose jeans I was wearing. Judging by how her eyes widened, though, she spotted it alright. We descend into my lab and I let Molly look at the things there for a while, after having told her not to touch anything. You never, ever touch anything in a wizard’s lab without being sure of what it is, because it might turn out to be the ball-sack of a lion. Or depleted uranium dust.

Molly went about the lab, peering at the various containers the shelves held. She lingered on Bob and the romance novels a bit longer than rest of the place. He was dormant in her presence, as I’d instructed him. I didn’t need any of his inappropriate comments about her theoretical kinks and she did not need a nigh unlimited source of information without a conscience. While Molly perused the contents of the lab, Lasciel appeared by my side, leaning up against the edge of one of the table’s much like I was.

“She is so very eager to learn,” the fallen angel mused. “So volatile. You are going to have to control her, or she will be the death of the both of you, my host.” 

“Control?” I asked without bothering to hide any distaste in my voice. 

“For her own good, of course,” Lasciel said in a placating voice. “The magic she has used has left a taint on her and it will not fade because you've given her a hug. She is headstrong, self-righteous and idealistic. If she sees another situation like the one with her friends, she is likely to act – to the condemnation of the both of you.”

I shrugged. “Maybe – maybe not. Just tell me what you wanted to tell me and fuck off, okay?”

The fallen angel smiled at me.

“It is very simple,” she said. “You know what the girl wants. You know what you want and what you expect. When she does what you wish, you reward her with what she desires. When she does not, you either deny it, or punish her.”

I eyed her. “Were you always this kinky or did that happen after you fell?”

She laughed at that. “I like to think I was always a little bad. I am merely offering you an alternative method my host. Do with it what you wish.”

And with that, she disappeared.

It only took her a minute or two for Molly complete the tour. My lab isn’t much more than a concrete dank little concrete box in the ground. She shivered and eyed the robe I’d put on to ward off the subterranean chill.

“I guess that explains the whole robe thing,” she said, issuing at mine.

“Yupp,” I told her, smiling. “It’s not just a fashion statement.”

She raised her eyebrows.

“Really? It wouldn’t surprise me, what with the duster and all.”

I ignored the jibe with the dignity expected of a master wizard, because I knew that the duster, like myself, was the epitome of cool.

Instead, I set about showing her the basics of potion making, giving her the instructions for a simple potion that’d be a cheaper and somewhat more efficient hair dye. Molly smiled at me like I was the coolest person she’d ever seen, which did as much to warm my soul up as the robe.

“Now what?” She asked, when all the ingredients were in the small cauldron, bubbling merrily.

“Now,” I said, moving up behind her to get a better look at the potion, to make sure things had gone according to plan so that nothing would go boom. 

It looked alright, though. The potion wasn’t difficult, which was why I’d chosen it for her first lesson.

“Now you need to invest it with some power. Kind of connects the dots.”

“How much?” Molly asked.

It wasn’t a stupid question. Too much power could more or less blow up more sensitive potions. For obvious reasons, this wasn’t one of them.

“A little bit. It doesn’t really matter here,” I told her and walked up close behind her. 

I took her arms just below the elbows and held them out in front of the bubbling cauldron. In retrospect, I really should’ve known better. We were already close enough that our clothes were brushed up and Molly quickly removed whatever distance there had been, leaning back against me even as she held out her arms as instructed.

“Like this?” She asked, her tone a mix of breathy excitement and teasing.

“Yeah,” I replied, my voice just a little rough. I let my hands drop and they ended up on her hips. “Go ahead.”

I could feel her gather her will - her magic- about her and deliberately move my hands across her stomach, just below her navel, in a slow caress. My apprentice’s will unravelled in a flutter of power.

“Focus,” I told her, voice touched with chiding. “A vampire wouldn’t wait for you to get ready.”

She tried again and I moved my hand upwards across silky smooth skin, tracing the tattoo of a serpent she had there. It was tricky with her tight top, but worth it once I pushed aside her bra and took a stiff nipple between thumb and forefinger. Molly drew a sharp breath, pressing herself against the bulge at front of my jeans.

“You’re not being fair,” she complained, even as she rubbed up against me.

I smiled and leaned in close to her ear, whispering. “True.”

I put the hand I still wore a leather glove on over her stomach to press her even closer. 

“Should I stop so that you can focus?” I asked, breath tickling her earlobe. She shivered, then shook her head jerkily.

“No. I can do it,” she insisted stubbornly, and as she turned her head a little in my direction, I could also see a fiery look of challenge in her eyes. 

Game on, then.

She got to work again, gathering her will, focusing it, shaping it for the purpose she had in mind. I let her, taking my time considering my counter-move, idly caressing her tummy in slow, soft motions, feeling goosebumps rise in the wake of my touch.

To me, gathering my will was a process as familiar and uncomplicated as drawing breath. For an apprentice wizard, though, it took time and focus. There was no rush. The real question was whether I wanted to draw things out or not? 

Molly shuddered as my fingers dipped close to the edge of her skirt, which made up my mind for me. I definitely wanted to draw things out. With my gloved left hand, I brushed aside her hair, clearing her throat.

A light flush touched the fair skin there and I did my part to add to it, kissing, sucking and biting. Molly tilted her head to the side within fifteen seconds, allowing me greater access, which I made good use of. Before the minute had past, her grasp of the magic she’d been gathering slipped and I grinned against the crook of her neck, dipping to leave a kiss at her shoulder before straightening. 

Her breathing was heavy and with her bra still askew from earlier, the tips of her breasts were straining noticeably against the thin fabric. I drew a circle around each, meeting the gyrations of her hips that my touch caused.

I really wanted to bend her over the small workspace left on the table in the middle of the lab, hike that skirt up and take her. I told her as much while sliding my hands up her leg and she shuddered as much at the words as my touch. I stopped an inch from her sex, slowly running my fingers along the wet skin of her inner thigh while I thought. 

As fun as this was, I needed Molly to complete the spell for the lesson to be finished. If we kept up this game, she wouldn’t manage it successfully. At a later stage in her training, this would be excellent practise in getting her focus together in a difficult situation, but she wasn’t ready to do it for real. It might undermine her confidence if she thought I expected her to manage it and she could not.

So I ran my hand up the front of her leg instead, despite her feeble protests, ran it up her hip and let it rest over her belly button. The muscles of her stomach were twitching and shaking in a most intriguing fashion.

“Focus, Molly,” I whispered in her ear. “Focus. You can do it.”

She shook her head almost drunkenly and began to gather her power again. It slipped away from her on the first attempt, and the second, but on the third, she managed to get a grasp on it. While she readied herself to pour the magic into the potion, I just basked her in presence.

She was warm, soft and pressing every inch of her body against mine. She smelled of perfume, something flowery, and some kind of citrusy shampoo. I wanted, almost desperately, to continue. Molly was still pressing her butt against the tented front of my jeans and though she wasn’t wiggling like she’d been before, I was still almost painfully hard.

I could feel the magic pouring out of her as she completed the spell and she sagged against me for a moment.

“Well done,” I murmured against her ear, both hands on her hips to support her. “Are you alright?”

It took her a moment.

“Yeah. I’m fine. That was – exhausting.”

“It usually is, the first few times,” I said, idly lifting her skirt up. 

I took a moment to appreciate the pale upper curve of her ass and the way goosebumps spread across the skin the wake of my touch. As satisfying as it would no doubt be to do as I’d earlier said, bend her over the table where Little Chicago stood, and fuck her silly with her hair fanned out over the miniature skyscrapers, it just didn’t feel right. But that was alright, I had another idea.

“You’ve done well for tonight, kid,” I said, gently nudging her backwards until she stood by the table in the centre of the little basement.

I bent down and kissed her and she responded with a searing intensity, her tongue darting out to meet mine. 

When I pulled away, she made a whimpering sound at the back of her throat in protest.

“This isn’t going to be easy, Molly. You’re going be tempted to use your magic in ways that seem might seem to be ‘The right thing’ or ‘a small act of evil for the sake of the greater good.’”

It was tempting to indulge in another kiss, as I leant in again. Molly’s lips were a little swollen-looking and moist. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing came out in excited little pants. I managed it, though, pressing my lips to her forehead instead.

“If you make that choice, we’re both going to die. Morgan is going to cut our heads off and most of the council is going to throw a party afterwards” 

I kneeled in front of her on the hard concrete floor, thinking to myself that perhaps Lasciel had a point after all. “But if you keep this up…”

I pressed a kiss to her kneecap and the rest of her leg did a little jerking motion in response.

Molly swallowed visibly.

“If I keep this up…?” She murmured.

With a little smile, I slowly brushed her skirt up her legs.

“I’ll keep giving you an incentive to stay on the straight and narrow.”

She gulped, then nodded vigorously.

“That sounds fair,” she agreed in a choked feeble voice.

I trailed a path of kisses up her thighs, alternating between either to slow down the ascent. Molly helped me out by spreading her legs as I got closer and closer. I paused for a moment just an inch or two from my destination just to soak the sight of her in. For a moment, I was tempted to use my sight, just to have this memory in its perfect clarity with me forever.

“And you call me evil,” Lasciel said, as if speaking right by my ear.

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch up into a smile at her comment and pressed my lips to Molly’s sex. The response was immediate. She stiffened and her back arched, pressing her hips against my face. I was more or less ready for it and put my hand on her stomach to hold her in place, feeling how the muscles there trembled as I kissed and licked away. The first time I’d done this had been with Susan, years and years ago. She’d been very helpful, giving me instructions and suggestions on how I might best improve my technique. Molly didn’t. She just closed her eyes, let her head fall back and tangled her hands in my already messy hair.

My knees were already killing me, but judging by the way Molly was meeting the flicks of my tongue with rolling motions of her hips, I wouldn’t be down there much longer. I just hoped she wouldn’t get too enthusiastic and break my nose or something.

“Harry…”

It wasn’t as sudden as the first time, but every bit as dramatic. The girl’s breath caught and a violent shudder rocked Molly’s body for a moment, which I was in a good position to feel. Then her breath exploded past her lips again and her legs seemed to lose all their strength. She slowly sank down across my lap with a weak little groan, her arms and legs wrapped around me for support and I held her close.

We stayed like that for a while. My knees and legs were protesting strenuously and I had a serious case of blue balls, but it was probably the closest I’d been to happy in a pretty long time.

“You alright, Grasshopper?” I asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, her voice feeble but happy. “That was-“

She left it unsaid, but the silly grin on her face said enough.

“You earned it.”

Another minute of silence went by and we didn’t move off from the floor.

“We can’t tell mom about this,” Molly said after a while. “She’d kill you – maybe me too.”

I grimaced. Having seen Charity Carpenter beat the crap out of faerie beasts with a warhammer recently, I had to agree. It was probably best to leave that woman unscorned.

“True. Speaking of which… They’re probably expecting you back soon.”

There was a look of disappointment on her face for a second or two and then she managed to hide it.

“Yeah… I can’t stay here every night, I guess.”

“No,” I said and kissed her forehead. “Help me up. I think I might need knee surgery.”

She grinned.

“Whiner.” 

This was probably a bad idea, all of it. It was probably going to be biting me in the ass sooner rather than later but for the moment, I just couldn’t bring myself to care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the tentative ending of the story, with room left open for more. I haven't got any more written and my next project is likely to be more plot-driven. Enjoy!

Sunday dinner at the Carpenter house was a long standing tradition. Unfortunately, it had tended to clash with my own long standing tradition of a beer and steak sandwich at Mac’s place, which had meant I missed both the dinner and church. Most of the time, at least.

I used to go every so often (for the dinner part, not church) but ever since I’d taken up Lasciel’s coin I’d avoided the Carpenter house with the same enthusiasm as I’d reserved for fungus demons or Jehova’s witnesses.

But what with the cat being out of the bag about Lasciel and taking up Molly as my apprentice, I didn’t have any excuses anymore.

Being one of the menfolk, I’d positioned myself by the grill with a beer in hand, talking to Michael while he handled the burgers. His second eldest daughter, Alicia, had taken a liking to softball and he was proudly describing her efforts in her latest game.

The girl in question was currently throwing a ball back and forth with Thomas and little Hope, under the watchful and suspicious eye of Daniel. I’d felt it was my brotherly duty to subject Thomas to Charity’s charming presence, and her food.

He’d been pretty good about it, though. Maybe it was the food or maybe it was the bonding that’s kind of unavoidable when you go to war alongside someone.

Molly appeared from the house, carrying a large covered bowl of salad and she smiled briefly at me as she walked by. She was working extra hard of getting along with her parents and her clothes reflected her commitment pretty well. She wore a light blue sundress that fell to her knees and her feet were bare. She’d even gotten rid of a few of the piercings.

I finished my beer and went to the bucket of ice standing in the shadow of the treehouse to fetch another. There was a large variety of different brews from across the world present.

Molly intercepted me as I straightened with another bottle. The smile on her face was innocent enough, but the look in her eyes was not. I maintained my poker face and drank some of the beer. It was from Eastern Europe somewhere, judging by the name, and while it didn’t hold a candle to Mac’s brews, it wasn’t unpleasant either. It was cold and on a hot summer day that was the most important part.

“Hey there, Grasshopper,” I said. “How’s your veiling practise coming along?”

“Good,” she replied, and her lips curved into a smile that made me glad she had her back to everyone else. “Do you have another lesson planned?”

I eyed her. “I do. Have you done your homework?”

She nodded eagerly.

“Tomorrow, then,” I told her and headed back towards the grill. She caught me by the shoulder as I was passing by her and met my eyes, her gaze intense, her voice a husky whisper.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“You should,” I replied in a similarly quiet voice. She blinked and swallowed, her breathing speeding up a bit. She was so eager and I just couldn’t resist teasing her a little bit more. “I’m going to be working you hard. Bring swimwear.”

I managed to keep a stupid grin off my face, but only barely. The festivities continued over the course of the afternoon and dessert in the form of vanilla ice cream and a fruit salad made a brief appearance before being consumed voraciously.

Molly settled back in her chair and began to talk to her sister, Alicia, though I noticed her looking my way and she smiled at me whenever our eyes met.

She probably didn't need to bend over quite as much as she did to get more vanilla ice cream, either, but when I excused myself to Michael to go for a bathroom break, I did so feeling certain sure nothing untoward had been spotted.

I came out of the bathroom as the afternoon began to fade into early evening and was too busy pondering which kind of beer I was going to get next to notice Molly waiting outside until she was right in front of me. Oh boy, trouble inbound. There was a restless, eager energy to her stance.

I scanned the area, utilizing skills gained over years of work as a private investigator and as a professional wizard. There was only one way up and that was via an old and creaky staircase, which had a turn half-way up. Since the door to Daniel’s room was closed, there was no direct line of sight from the garden up to where we were standing. Molly had chosen her ground well.

It was too tempting to see what she had planned to resist. 

“I’ve missed you,” she said a shy, honest smile. She pressed her body fully against mine, firm breasts, soft skin and hips grinding maddeningly. The girl made an appreciative sound when she felt me get hard and goodness did that happen quickly.

“Seems you missed me too,” she continued and the smile turned positively wicked as she ran her fingers over the front of my jeans. “I don’t want to wait until tomorrow.”

Shocker.

I let my hands fall from her shoulders and caressed her back in a slowly descending motion until I had the sweet curve of her ass cupped in my hands, at which point I pulled her hips firmly against mine, drawing a sound of mixed surprise and pleasure from the girl.

“I know,” I whispered in her ear, my voice low and heated.

I spun us around so that she was pressed with her back against the wall next to the bathroom door, then slipped a hand down between her thighs. Her skin was still warm from the light of the sun and sweaty from the heat of the day.

“The thing is, though…” I continued, pushing my fingers against her sex through her underwear, “that this is exactly the time and place where we can’t do this.”

She made a soft stifled noise as I rubbed the soft cotton against her sex, feeling warmth and moisture slowly soak through the fabric as it slipped and slid against her flesh. 

I eased the panties aside and slid a finger inside of her without any trouble, pressing the palm of my hand against her clit as well as I could whilst slowly moving the fingers in and out.

Molly stood there, body taut, rising up onto her toes in a slow ascent and leaning more and more heavily on me. Her breaths came in quick harsh little pants and her eyes were flickering this way and that behind closed lids.

I worked her mercilessly towards a fast climax and it took even less than I would’ve expected.

Within a few minutes, I could feel her teetering on the edge and instead of the coup de grace she was begging for in quiet little whimpers, I eased up and slowly, slowly let her back down from the edge.

Molly’s thighs squeezed down on my hand as I pulled it back, as if unwilling to give it back to me, and she made a confused little moan of protest before opening her eyes slowly.

“Why?” she panted weakly, mouth forming into a cute pout.

I met her gaze squarely.

“I don’t want you to ever try something in a place like this again, Molly.” I kissed her hard, and it only took a moment for her to push past the confusion and to meet me with equal fervour. I pulled back within a few seconds of her getting into the kiss.

“As a reminder, you’re not going to take care of your little - problem – tonight. See it as practise in self-discipline. Tomorrow, we’ll see if you deserve a reward. ”

I put my pointer finger and ring finger into my mouth and sucked on them slowly, still looking at her and grinning as her hips made a jerky little shift towards me and a visible shiver travelled down her entire body.

“Do you understand?”

She nodded, eyes downcast and cheeks bright red, though there a smile on her lips too. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” I grabbed my beer from the little table I’d put it on in the hallway and emptied the third that was left. Before leaving, I walked up to her and pulled her still trembling body to mine in a quick hug.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

***

Magic is dangerous and it’s generally the kind of thing to work on somewhere far away from the public. When you’re living in a big city like Chicago that sometimes means you’ll have to go on a road trip. Be sure to bring salt and not sugar for your circles, or the ants are going ruin your fun.

The weather had been what people without jobs would call excellent and what those with them would more likely refer to as torturous. To avoid the worst of it, I’d decided to start my day early.

I puttered onto the Carpenter’s drive-way at seven o’clock the following morning and had only barely turned off the engine when Molly exited through the front door, wearing the sundress from the other day and carrying a backpack slung over her shoulder.

She was smiling, despite the earliness of the hour, and threw her backpack into the backseat.

“Morning.”

I grumbled something similar in return as I set the blue beetle to reverse and made my way back onto the street. I’m not a morning person and there isn’t anything more irritating than someone who is chipper before I’ve had my morning cup of coffee.

Molly yawned and stretched as the Blue Beetle assaulted the streets of Chicago. I poured myself a cup of coffee from the thermos I’d brought instead of watching how the motion stretched the form-fitting dress across her chest. Well, I tried anyways.

It was going to be a bit of a trip and it was way too early for distractions. Of course, Molly didn’t seem to agree. I was already beginning to suspect that getting her worked up the other day was going to prove itself to be a mistake of the gravest kind.

“Where are we headed?” Molly asked.

“A little place by the lake outside of town. Did you bring the swimwear?”

At that, Molly smiled and slowly began to hike her dress up over her legs. My heart began to pound faster as she bared her thighs and I had to remind myself that I was still driving through Chicago. Rush hour hadn’t started yet but we were far from alone out on the streets.

Still, my eyes fell down to Molly and every time I succumbed to temptation, she drew her dress up to expose more and more pale skin, clearly enjoying the attention.

“I did everything you said,” Molly confirmed in a breathy purr, raising her butt off the seat and pulling the dress up over her hips. Her bikini bottoms were teal and pretty modest, all things considered.

”I wanted… To touch myself so badly but I didn’t.”

“That’s good,” I said, hands clenched on the wheel to keep them from moving off somewhere without consulting me. I didn’t want thing to escalate too far so I ignored the way my dick was fighting against the fabric of my jeans.

I returned my attention to the road and I’d just began to calm down again when Molly’s voice drifted to me over the sound of the Beetle’s wheezing engine in a sultry near-whisper, drawing my attention.

“Harry.”

I should not have turned around to her but I did, and even though I knew something was up, I was not prepared. Molly’s eyes met mine for a moment, I saw her lips turn up in a cocky little smirk and then she slowly, deliberately spread her legs. 

And she wasn’t done there, either. Molly’s hand, which had been resting of her left thigh, dipped in between them and slowed eased the teal bikini bottoms aside to display neatly trimmed golden hair above the pink flesh of her sex.

I shook myself and looked back to the road in time to maintain some of my cool points by not having to slam the breaks to avoid a collision.

“Hell’s bells, Molly!”

She laughed and when I fell to temptation and looked again, she’d rearranged her clothes again, though her hand remained in place.

“Behave,” I told her sternly, “before we get arrested.”

“Behaving sucks,” she complained.

I gave her a stern look.

“Behaving pays off,” I corrected her, my eyes intent on hers. “Or have you already forgotten?”

A little shuddering breath escaped her lips at that, and her fingers pressed down between her legs. A few seconds went by before she shook herself and with a visible effort of will, re-arranged her clothes and moved her hands to a more neutral zone.

“What’re we going to work on today?” She asked after a while.

“Veils,” I replied. “Figured we’d give some other water magic a shot, too while we’re at it.”

Molly’s eyes brightened at that, adding some curiosity to the smouldering lust. “Cool. Okay.”

Molly behaved, but only for a while. We were just about to leave Chicago proper when I felt her hand on my thigh, fingers drifted along the in-seam of the denim just close enough to be tantalising as hell.

I gave her a look and she flushed prettily, but kept running her hand up my leg until she was trailing the outline of my erection through my jeans.

“Is this okay?” She wondered. “You never said anything about me touching you.”

She didn’t wait for any confirmation, though, and had my pants unbuttoned and unzipped in a few seconds.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” I muttered weakly, but didn’t try to stop her hand before it founds its way down my underwear and wrapped around my cock.

In case you haven’t tried it before – and I suggest you don’t - driving a car while receiving a hand job is difficult. We were leaving Chicago along the eastern side of Lake Michigan and heading north, which would take us to less habituated areas.

For the moment, Molly was taking her time, watching me as she navigated the cramped space of my pants and indulging her curiosity and clearly trying to find out what I preferred.

“Careful,” I told her, my voice half a groan as she increased the pressure on my testicles in her palm. She let go and smiled sheepishly, moving her hand up to the base of my cock and stroking it in a loose grip that felt great, but didn’t provide quite enough friction.

“Sorry.” She hesitated for a second, then said in a small voice. 

“Uh, boss. If I come without anyone touching me, would that count as cheating?”

I looked over at her, one eyebrow cocked. She was shaking and fidgeting in her seat and kept squeezing her thighs together. The hand that wasn’t busy down my pants was clenched hard on her thigh. For a few seconds, I actually considered it. It was tempting, seeing her sitting there, all but bursting with need and heat…

I’d be lying if I’d be saying that I wouldn’t enjoy seeing her touch herself while she touched me and the thought of her getting off without even that sounded as awesome as unlikely. But I’d made plans already and there was no sense in deviating from them.

“Yes, it would,” I said firmly. “We’re almost there.”

Molly nodded and her hand on me stilled momentarily.

“Are you – uhm – close?“ She licked her lips and drew a deep trembling breath. ”Can I see you come?”

Was I close? Not really. Her touch was too light to do much more than excite me – though it sure had done that part well enough. I didn’t want to hurt her feelings, though, and I knew that if I showed her how, it wouldn’t take long. 

“Yeah,” I told her and I had no need to fake the groan as she picked up the speed again. In hindsight, I probably shouldn’t have encouraged her. Her eyes widened a little and a confident, hungry smile touched her lips.

“Can I-“ She didn’t have it in her to finish that sentence either but my nod of approval was enough for her to increase the pressure – and to my intense surprise and pleasure, to bend over the Beatle’s gearstick to take the tip of my cock in her mouth. 

I grunted as her soft lips and warm mouth enveloped me and quickly steered the car to the side of the road. It was getting bumpier and bumpier and not only was my ability as a driver faltering rapidly, but I also wanted to avoid any teeth-related incident.

Molly barely seemed to notice that we’d stopped and her head kept bobbing up and down, quite a bit deeper than Susan or Elaine had ever managed. It was awesome enough that I only barely managed to keep an eye out to the road, which was mercifully empty.

It wasn’t long before I touched my hand to the back of Molly’s head and whispered a hoarse warning. She didn’t stop as I’d expected her to, though. Instead, she swirled her tongue, piercing and all, in a circle around the head of my cock.

I was going to give her a second warning, but that was the proverbial drop that made the cup brim over. I came hard into her mouth with a groan. For a few seconds, there was only pleasure, the wet embrace of Molly’s lips, the pliable pressure of her tongue as the muscles of my stomach and legs tensed. I’d expected her to pull back, but she didn’t. My hips jerked in time with my release and she took it all.

A moment of stillness followed as I leaned back against my seat, slowly relaxing and idly caressing Molly’s hair and neck. She pulled back slowly from my fading erection and then moved over to the door, bringing her bottle of water with her. She spat on the ground, sipped some water, then spat again. She repeated that a few times more, then turned back to me, popping a stick of gum into her mouth. I managed a weak smile in response and slowly straightened in my seat.

“Did you like it?” Molly asked, flashing her teeth a smile of her own. She looked confident and pleased with herself, but there was something about the question that made me suspect my answer mattered.

I leaned over and pulled her into an awkward hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead through her blue and pink hair as we parted.

“You were great,” I panted. I considered asking her where she’d learned that, but I was pretty sure that wasn’t the kind of thing one asked… And I probably didn’t want to know, anyway.

I ruffled her hair and she squeaked indignantly. As she did, I decided I liked this spot we were at. I’d meant to go to another place a mile away, but this would suffice. There weren’t any proper beaches with sand and the like, but small paths large enough for two joggers to run past one another went through the trees a couple of yards off the lakeside.

There were a few wooden jetties built every here and there, poking out a couple of yards into the water, and only the occasional brush with other people. It was perfect.

“If you’re ready we’ll get started,” I said and got out of the car. Molly followed me and we stood in the shadow of the trees for a moment, breathing in the scent.

“The first thing we’re going to be working on is your veils. If you can ever run away from a fight, you should, and a veil is great for that. The problem is keeping it up even when you’re under pressure or when some slavering beastie is after you.”

Molly nodded. She closed her eyes and I could feel her drawing in power. It took her about ten seconds and then, with a word that I think was Japanese, she just vanished. I blinked. Veils were difficult and my apprentice, a complete untrained novice, could already do one that was better than mine.

I took a step to the right, then two to the left, observing her from different angles. If you knew to look for it, the veil wouldn’t hide her entirely, and as I moved closer, I could smell the scent of her shampoo and hear her breathing pick up a little.

“Very, very good,” I told her, walking a slow circle, looking points of weakness and finding none. I did find her arm, though and followed it up, caressing her shoulder, her throat, her cheek, before finally reaching her ear, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. Then I leaned in close and wolf-whistled sharply.

There was a sound of startled surprise and Molly’s veil fell. Abruptly, Molly appeared there in her pretty sun-dress, her eyes closed, her face screwed up in concentration. It took her less time to get the veil back up, maybe six or seven seconds.

I waited for a moment, then snapped my fingers in front of her face and the veil flickered, but stabilized.

“Good, good…” I said, only barely managing not to say the words in the voice of The Emperor from Star Wars. “Now take off your dress.”

There was a moment of hesitation and I could hear her breathing picking up, then the brush of fabric on skin. As she pulled the garment over her head, she lost control. For a second, maybe two, I saw her standing there in her teal bikini set, and then she was gone again.

I trailed a finger along her hip and up to her ribcage. She shivered, but the veil didn’t flutter.

“Now the bikini,” I told her.

She hesitated longer, and I didn’t press, but after maybe ten seconds, the bikini top hit the ground, followed a moment later by the bottoms. The veil held all the way through… Alas.

“Okay. Now what?” She asked with a touch of casual bravado to her voice. I snapped my fingers in front of her face again, with no fluctuation in the veil. Good.

“We go for a walk,” I said, collecting her clothes and stashing them in my backpack. I slung it over my shoulder and walked up to where I’d last heard her voice, closing in and feeling my way to her. My hand found her arm and I gently pulled her body to mine, pressing her back against my front.

I don’t even know why I did it, but the way Molly leaned into me made me suspect it was a good idea. I held her for a while, arms wrapped around her body, fingers slowly trailing along her hips and stomach.

The sun was pleasantly warm on my skin where it shone through the gaps in the trees and I let my eyes drift shut. I lost myself for a moment in the sensation of soft skin and Molly's warmth and softness, in her scent mingling with that of the trees.

Her breathing was quick, excited, but not unduly so.

“Do you feel ready, grasshopper?”

I felt confident that she could and would pull this off, but there was no point in rushing her and pushing her into a set-back that’d ruin her confidence. If you don’t believe in yourself, believe that you can and should do something with magic, then it won’t work.

“Yeah.” She laced her fingers through mine, squeezing tightly and off we went down the path.

“This is kind of nice in a weird way,” Molly said a minute later. “I still don’t really see how it’s going to help me with my veils, though.”

I showed her ten seconds later, when I slid my hand around her back and let it settle on the curve of her ass. She stiffened in surprise for a split second, then resumed moving forward at the same casual steady, pace we’d been going at.

I gave her ass a squeeze and Molly responded with a soft little “Mmm” hummed under her breath.

A man appeared down the path, from behind a couple trees only a few seconds later and my apprentice froze as he came walking towards us.

“Focus,” I told her softly as the middle-aged man approached. “Keep your mind on the spell. Believe it’ll work and he won’t see you.”

I pulled her close to my side, my hand still resting on her ass, cupping one firm cheek and massaging it. Her body trembled as the man got closer and I felt her breathing against my neck speed up. Her veil began to weaken, showing clearer and clearer distortions in the air where Molly stood, taking on the shape of the girl even if she still blended into the rest of the background much like a chameleon might.

Fortunately, most people don’t go around looking for naked girls under veils. The man nodded to me as he walked past, but didn’t spare me a second glance after that.

Once he’d moved on by, I felt Molly slowly begin to relax and her veil regained its solidity.

“That was scary,” she said, her voice shaky, eyes glimmering with excitement.

“Yepp,” I said. “But you did really well holding on to the spell.”

“Really?” She tried for casual, but her voice bubbled with pride and excited tension.

“Really,” I confirmed, resuming my light massage of her shapely posterior, pressing her body close to mine. 

She rested her cheek against my shoulder and I bent forward to whisper in her ear.

“You’ve earned yourself a reward. Do you think you’d be able to hold the veil if I go down on you?”

Her breath caught in her throat. She looked over her shoulder, to see if anyone was there, as if expecting me to drop to my knees right there. Actually… I moved away and in front of the girl, making a production out of licking my finger and then dragged it along her nipple. Molly’s moaned softly as my thumb brushed the taut pink nub.

"Yes. Please, yes."

I stuck my thumb into my mouth again and she let out a frustrated whimper while I drew a slow line down along the slithering design of her serpent tattoo, through blonde curls. The added lubrication proved entirely unnecessary. I pressed my fingers against Molly's sex and found her soaked. Her hips bucked forward and she curled and arm about my hips to steady herself.

"Please," she repeated, the words sounding almost pained. As much as I would've loved to, I still couldn't see her.

"Did you practise yesterday?" I asked her, fingers slowly at work.

"Y-yeah. I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about earlier, so..."

I kissed her forehead, lips curved into a smile as I did.

"That sounds like behaviour I should encourage," I mused out loud, spreading her open with my fingers.

"I know, right?" She agreed, chuckling breathlessly until my fingers brush up along her clit and the sound turned into a keening moan.

There was a bench overlooking the water a hundred feet away and we made our way over there. It wasn't easy to do so while continously touching Molly, but we both managed. Once I had Molly seated I focused my magical senses on her more closely to see through her veil. It took a lot of work, more than it should given that she was a complete novice, but I managed it.

Molly was sitting with her bottom lip between her teeth, her head tilted back. Her hands were clenched into fists, her breasts thrust out and slick with perspiration in the morning sun.

We both jerked and froze up at the sound of voices behind us and after a few moments a young couple came walking out from the path behind us, with an honest-to-God picnick basket and a blanket. They spread it out over the grass by the water's edge, forty feet away from where we were seated and began to enjoy their breakfast. It was kind of cute. I began to touch Molly again and she whimpered softly.

"Harry." I can't even describe how hard it got me, hearing her say my name like that.

"Mm?"

"I'm - I'm getting so-"

I eyed her, then the couple, listening to her ragged breathing.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I didn't, but I did slow down.

"No," she said, a little too loudly, then lowered her voice. "No. Please keep-"

"Alright," I said. "But you'd better be quiet."

Her hips were doing as much of the work as my fingers, pushing herself against me. Despite all of that, her veil remained stable. It only took a few more seconds before she pressed one fist against her mouth without quite being able to strangle the groan that tore its way up her throat. Her body bucked once, twice, and then she curled up on herself, pushing my hand off her oversensitive body as she sat there, shaking. The young man paused mid-sip on his cup of coffee and looked over our way but, when he only spotted me, seemed to disregard whatever he'd thought he'd heard.

"That..." Molly mumbled, draping her limp form over me and resting her cheek against the crook of my neck. "That was... awesome."

I kissed her, gave her ass a gentle tap, and said:

"And well earned. Get dressed and we'll continue with the lesson."


End file.
